Miedo
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Vi miedo, ¿no quieres ser el héroe hoy, Harry Potter?" Parvati Patil ve cosas en las líneas de las manos, en las lecturas de cartas, en los presentimientos. Y Harry no tiene más remedio que seguirla porque es su única pista. De momento.


_Este fic participa en el Reto especial de Halloween del foro «La noble y ancestral casa de los Black»._

 **Advertencia:** EWE, posiblemente un poco AU. El epílogo fue una alucinación colectiva que tuvimos. Auror!Harry y Vidente!Parvati.

* * *

 **Miedo**

 _«What sort of people are you that you wake up in the morning and think "this is what I'm going to do"? Why do you do it? Come on, make me understand.»_

 _Countrycide, Torchwood_

* * *

Aterrizó a los pies de la mesita donde estaba la bola de cristal, justo donde estaba la alfombra. Había hecho un hoyo en el techo del lugar y le dolían bastantes músculos. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que no se había roto nada.

Intentó incorporarse. Al menos, levantó la cara y soltó un gruñido.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una mujer que se le hacía vagamente conocida. Vagamente. Llevaba los ojos muy delineados, tatuajes —temporales, asumió Harry, porque empezaban a borrarse— sobre las manos y el cuello lleno de collares de todo tipo, además de una túnica llena de colores brillantes y el cabello recogido hacia atrás en un complicado peinado.

Ella se puso en pie.

—Bien —dijo—, empezaba a preguntarme cuando llegarías. Tuve que mover la mesa para que cayeras sobre las alfombras y no sobre la bola de cristal. —Hizo una pausa mientras Harry se incorporaba, soltando un quejido al notar que se había golpeado una rodilla demasiado fuerte—. Te habría roto el cráneo. No debiste tratar de aparecerte allá arriba. —Se encogió de hombros—. El edificio siempre intenta expulsar a todos los que tratan.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te vi! —espetó ella y a él le pareció reconocer su voz. Sí, definitivamente era una voz que conocía. Señalaba la bola de cristal.

—¿Me viste? —Harry se sentía estúpido.

—¡Qué sí! —espeto ella—. Bueno, no sabía que eras tú. —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando—. Eso lo complica más. —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, da igual. Vi a alguien cayendo del techo en la bola de cristal esta mañana. Tenía que estar preparada para las visitas. —Le extendió una mano—. Vámonos.

Arriba se oyó un grito.

Harry se alzó la cabeza.

Fue un grito agónico, como si alguien acabara de morir, como si alguien estuviera muriendo. La mirada de preocupación de Harry inundó su cara, toda su expresión.

—Creo que…

—¡Por Merlín, Harry Potter! —espetó ella—. ¡¿Quieres salvar a alguien o no?!

—No entiendo nada —admitió él.

—Bien, tendrás que confiar en mí —espetó ella, extendiéndole la mano. Lo miró muy fijamente y él por fin la reconoció. Reconocería esa mirada en cualquier parte.

—¿Parvati? —preguntó. Un milisegundo después se le ocurrió que podía estar equivocado—. ¿Padma?

—Parvati, Harry, Parvati —espetó ella. Movió la mano, urgiendo a que la tomara—. ¡Vamos!

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó él. No había dejado de sentirse estúpido durante todo aquel intercambio—. Allá arriba esta…

—No te preocupes —lo presionó ella—. Nadie ha muerto. Aún.

Harry frunció el ceño aún más.

—¿Qué?

—¡Harry!

Él le tomó la mano.

Ella se desapareció, llevándolo consigo.

* * *

Se aparecieron en otra habitación que Harry no conocía, pero con un tapete similar al que había usado para aterrizar apenas momentos atrás. Ahí, sin embargo, el techo no estaba roto y no había ninguna bola de cristal a la vista allí. Olía profundamente a incienso y había velas prendidas por todas partes, aun cuando todavía era de día.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el piso de arriba. Hasta arriba —dijo Parvati—. Mi casa. Tercer piso.

Harry abrió los ojos aún más de la sorpresa. Recordaba a Parvati de Hogwarts, pero no recordaba aquella excentricidad suya.

—Podríamos haber subido las escaleras…

—No sí querías evitar a los monstruos. O monstruo, o…

Se oyó otro grito abajo.

»No pongas esa cara, nadie ha muerto. Bueno, nadie ha muerto hoy —dijo ella—. Son sólo fantasmas. Fantasmas asustados, pero fantasmas. —Parvati se encogió de hombros. Harry abrió la boca y la cerró y luego volvió a abrirla, buscando algo que decir de manera desesperada, pero acabó por cerrarla—. Los muggles dirían que esta es una casa embrujada. —Le restó importancia a todo aquello con un gesto de su brazo—. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante, Harry, es que hay un monstruo que los está asustando.

—Para eso vine… —interrumpió Harry. Iba a explicarle que habían recibido un reporte en la mañana en la División de Aurores. Monstruo desconocido, suelto. Bueno, criatura mágica desconocida. Muchos gritos. Y Parvati allí, tan tranquila.

—Sí, sí… —Parvati se había sentado en un cojín que acababa de hacer aparecer con la varita. Hizo aparecer otro—. Olvídate de un solo monstruo, quieres. Siéntate.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Siéntate.

—No creo poder estar tranquilo mientras…

—¡Siéntate!

Su voz fue tan enérgica y tan poco parecida a la Parvati que recordaba de Hogwarts que siempre iba del brazo de Lavender, se hacía la interesante cuando subía a hablar con la profesora Trelawney y estaba enamorada de Firenze, que él se sentó. Aunque sí le recordó un poco a la Parvati de catorce años que había llevado al baile de navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él.

—No viniste sólo por un monstruo o una criatura o lo que sea que esté aterrorizando a los fantasmas del segundo y tercer piso —dijo Parvati—. Digo, es aterrador. —Se oyó un grito agónico y a Harry le costó creer que aquello de verdad fuera un fantasma. O muchos fantasmas, para el caso—. Podrías deshacerte de todos los monstruos si quisieras. Eres Harry Potter.

»Pero yo veo otra cosa en tu aura, Potter. ¿No quieres descubrir por qué estás aquí? ¿Salvar a todos?

—¿Cómo sabes que hay…?

—¡Lo vi! —espetó ella.

—¿Cómo ves…?

—¡Con un ojo interior, Harry Potter! —espetó ella—. ¡Que tengo aunque tú no lo creas!

Harry contuvo la respiración ante la voz de Parvati.

—No estaba juzgando…

—Sé lo que piensas de la Adivinación. —Ella frunció el ceño—. Bueno, da igual. El ojo interior es impreciso y sólo veo miedo. Cubriendo todo este lugar. Sólo eso, miedo. Pero este es el punto central. —Otro grito—. Alguien tiene que solucionarlo, ¿no crees? —Ladeó la cabeza, haciendo bastante obvio el hecho de que se refería a él.

—¿Yo?

—Tú, yo, nosotros —dijo Parvati. Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me vas a decir que no te tienta?

—No… pero…

—Nos parecemos en eso, Harry —dijo Parvati—. El sombrero seleccionador nos mandó a Gryffindor. Valientes, osados, guerreros. Y también agregaría impredecibles.

—Parvati…

Quería decirle que hacía años no la veía y que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando allí. Que tenía trabajo que hacer. Que era una auror con un deber que cumplir. Pero en vez de eso oyó otro grito.

»¿Cómo empezamos?

—Me alegra que lo preguntaras.

Ella se levantó y lo cogió del brazo, jalándolo hasta la puerta.

—¿Ahora no nos aparecemos? —preguntó él.

—Sólo vamos abajo, nadie puede aparecerse allí. Y después a arreglar el resto. Lo que sea que este mal. Aunque creo que primero tenemos que descubrirlo.

Harry la siguió.

* * *

Parvati tenía razón. Los dos pisos de abajo estaban llenos de fantasmas. Las paredes tenían pintura levantada que dejaba a la vista el yeso y algunos ladrillos. Parecía que nadie se había encargado de darles un buen aspecto en años. Cuando Harry se quedó viendo el desastre, Parvati lo jaló.

—Hice un trato con ellos —dijo—. Primer y segundo piso para ellos —dijo, en voz baja, ignorando los gritos que se seguían oyendo—. Planta baja y tercer piso para mí. No sé en realidad por qué les gusta aquí…

Siguió jalándolo a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

»Los gritos más fuertes vienen de allá abajo.

—El reporte que mandaron esta mañana… —dijo Harry, adivinando.

—No fui yo —aclaró Parvati—. Los vecinos vieron algo. A través de su ventana. —Habían llegado al primer piso y estaban frente a la puerta de donde salía la mayor parte del ruido—. Una advertencia. —Parvati alzó la varita—. A estos fantasmas no les gusta la compañía. ¡ _Alohomora_!

Se abrió la puerta y de repente Harry sintió que toda su vista se nublaba. Como si hubiera un montón de humo en aquella habitación. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era humo lo que lo rodeaba, sino que eran fantasmas enojados. Al menos unos diez, moviéndose tan rápido que prácticamente se difuminaban sus bordes. Y le nublaban la vista.

Buscó su varita con la mano.

—¡ _Lumos máxima_!

Eso los alejó. Un momento.

Y entonces Harry pudo ver la cobra al centro de la habitación. No era una cobra común y corriente. Era enorme, tan grande como Harry no había visto nunca una. Parvati era la que estaba más cerca de ella. Se había quedado pasmada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Aterrada.

Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Los vecinos habían reportado una cobra al Ministerio de magia? No. No podía ser. En ese caso hubieran mandado a alguien del departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas. No a él.

Alzó la varita. Por si la cobra se acercaba.

Recordó lo que decía el reporte.

«Criatura mágica desconocida». Quien había mandado el reporte no había conseguido dar una descripción. Nada. Harry frunció el ceño, recordando una anotación que habían hecho bajo el reporte. «Bruja histérica». Y un comentario que había oído de refilón cuando le habían dado el pergamino y lo habían mandado a aquel lugar. «No podía explicarse, que terror».

Miedo.

Parvati había dicho que había visto el miedo.

Y entonces el recordó a otra serpiente parecida a aquella. Una que no había sido una serpiente. Una que también se le había aparecido a Parvati Patil.

Un boggart.

Después, los fantasmas volvieron a proferir sus gritos histéricos. Harry tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír.

—¡ES UN BOGGART! ¡ES LITERALMENTE MIEDO! —gritó—. ¡VISTE MIEDO, ¿NO?!

Parvati estaba paralizada, pero había alzado la varita.

»¡SABES HACERLO!

—¡ _Riddikulus_!

A la serpiente empezó a inflarse, se convirtió en un globo y después reventó. Parvati se rio. Harry también.

Después, pareció desvanecerse.

—Fue demasiado… sencillo. —Harry frunció el ceño. Los boggarts nunca se iban así como así. Quizá aquel fuera demasiado débil. Después de que desapareció, los fantasmas volvieron a centrar su atención en ellos. Gritaron. Harry sintió el deseo de llevarse los dedos a los oídos—. ¡CALLADOS TODOS!

Silencio.

Se volvió hacia Parvati.

»¿Por qué son tan molestos?

—No lo sé, siempre han estado aquí —dijo Parvati—. Desde que llegamos a vivir aquí. Yo y Padma.

Harry recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

—Hay algo extraño —dijo—. Son demasiados fantasmas. Nunca había visto tantos en un lugar tan pequeño. Tan… no mágico. —Empezó a dar la vuelta, revisando con atención las paredes medio desgastadas de la habitación—. Suelen quedarse en donde vivieron en vida. O en dónde murieron. O en algún lugar que significara algo para ellos… —Siguió dando la vuelta—. En dónde murieron… Aquí hay algo raro.

»Se supone que esta es la misma habitación que la de arriba, ¿no? En dónde estábamos —comentó—. Sólo que… Era la misma, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Pero está es más pequeña.

—No, es exactamente del mismo tamaño.

—No —dijo Harry—. No. Es un poco más pequeña. Puedo jurarlo. Un poco. De manera que es casi imperceptible. Lo que quiere decir que hay algo en las paredes.

Alzó la varita.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Parvati.

—No sé —admitió Harry—. Pero este lugar es escalofriante. Tiene una cantidad de fantasmas inaudita. —Un par de fantasmas le gritaron—. Así que espero estar equivocado, porque tengo un presentimiento. De verdad, espero… —No terminó, simplemente pronunció el hechizo—. ¡ _Confrigo_!

Apuntó a una pared cualquiera.

Vio la pintura caer, el yeso resquebrajarse, producto de la explosión. Unos cuantos ladrillos medio saltar.

—¡ _Reducto_! —escuchó a Parvati, detrás de él.

Vio varios ladrillos ir pulverizándose. Y entonces, cuando el primer cuerpo cayó a sus pies, descubrió que su presentimiento no había sido en vano. Las tres paredes que no tenían ventanas estaban llenas de muertos.

»¡OH, JODER! —la voz de Parvati sonó horrorizada.

—Apuesto a que tu ojo interior no vio esto.

—¡NO TRABAJA POR ENCARGO, HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Después del primer cuerpo, sacar los demás fue sólo cuestión de morbo. Pero Harry no se detuvo hasta que hubo unos diez cadáveres en el piso. Diferentes estados de descomposición. Unos parecían casi esqueletos. Otros se acercaban más a momias. Parvati seguía teniendo el rostro horrorizado, pero aun así, no se había movido de ahí. Detrás de su horror parecía haber una extraña determinación.

—Debería pedir refuerzos —dijo Harry—, esto tenía que ver con algo desconocido, no con un asesino múltiple. Y tú viste miedo, no… no muerte.

Parvati se encogió de hombros. No se atrevió a moverse de donde estaba.

—Hay miedo en la muerte —respondió—. Sobre todo si… vuelven como fantasmas.

Señaló a los fantasmas, que también se habían quedado mudos, agazapados en un rincón, mirando los cuerpos. Sus cuerpos, asumió Harry. Suspiró justo cuando recordó algo que le había dicho Nick Casi Decapitado cuando tenía quince años. Vuelven los que no están listos para continuar. Los que miran a la muerte con miedo. Y todos aquellos habían vuelto.

—«Hay miedo en la muerte»… —repitió Harry.

—A veces sí. Yo vi miedo. Sólo eso, miedo. Cubriéndolo todo —siguió Parvati—. El ojo interior nunca es exacto, la adivinación no lo es. Puedo ver algo y luego puede no cumplirse. Nada está fijo nunca. —Estaba mirando al piso, directamente a sus pies—. Por eso las profecías pueden cambiar, pueden no cumplirse. No existe el destino. Las decisiones siempre cambian. Podrían haber mandado a alguien más y quizá yo hubiera visto algo diferente. Quién sabe. —Suspiró y levantó la vista, su mirada era dura, como si estuviera intentando esconder su miedo—. ¿No quieres resolver esto?

Harry se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué más viste?

Parvati sonrió, curveó sus labios hacia arriba. No le pareció feliz.

—Te estabas tardando en preguntar. —Con el brazo opuesto al que le había agarrado, agarró su mano y lo obligó a extender la palma. Le recorrió una línea con la palma de la mano—. Tú línea de la vida. Está cortada. Pero después sigue. No es algo común, Harry.

Él no dijo nada.

»Esa línea es una estimación. Se difumina al final. La muerte nunca está predestinada, siempre puede retrasarse, adelantarse. Alguien siempre podría… —Parvarti detuvo la yema de su dedo en donde estaba el corte de la línea de la vida—. Ignorarla. Tengo un presentimiento, Harry. Y mis presentimientos suelen ser correctos. Hay algo antinatural en todo esto. Hay alguien jugando con la muerte.

»¿No quieres atrapar al monstruo? —preguntó Parvati.

Sabía que lo estaba provocando. Pero estaba funcionando.

—¿Qué hay en esto para ti? —preguntó él.

—Nada.

—No sé por qué no te creo.

Aquella Parvati no se parecía tanto a la Parvati que recordaba, aunque reconocía las expresiones, las miradas, la postura. Pero casi todo lo demás era diferente. Tenía un aura de excentricidad.

—Pues no me creas.

Harry rodó los ojos.

Alzó la varita y dio un coletazo.

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_! —exclamó—. «Estoy siguiendo la pista de… algo… no sé qué es. Manden a alguien al número 36 del Callejón Diagon. Hay… —pareció dudar antes de decir lo siguiente, pero lo dijo de todos modos—: cadáveres». —Dio otro coletazo con la varita y su patronus desapareció. Miró a Parvati—. ¿Por dónde sugieres proseguir? Eres mi única pista. —Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó el cabello, que llevaba tan desordenado como siempre—. Y no estoy muy seguro de eso, pero si hay alguien suelto que hizo eso y…, no sé… —Se sentía como un novato imbécil que no sabía a dónde iba. Y aquellos años ya habían pasado. Robards ya estaba hablando de dejarle la oficina, aunque la mitad de las veces eran comentarios entre dientes porque Harry siempre hacía lo que quería, seguía sólo las reglas que quería y criticaba el trabajo del ministerio cada cinco minutos y se salía con la suya porque era Harry Potter—. No creo en la adivinación…

—A la adivinación no le interesa si crees o no crees en ella. —Parvati se cruzó de brazos y Harry ignoró la intervención.

—… pero en este momento es mi única pista, así que… —Se encogió de hombros—. Empecemos por alguna parte. Como por la adivinación o interrogar fantasmas.

En ese momento, los fantasmas se quedaron completamente callados. Y entonces a Harry se le ocurrió algo que quizá no era demasiado bueno. Y entonces vio la boca de un fantasma abrirse y confirmárselo.

—No recordamos nada.

—Nada de nada —añadió otro.

—Sólo miedo.

—Sí, eso —dijo el primero que había hablado—. Nada de nada.

—Sólo el miedo.

—Sí, mucho miedo.

—Yo no quería morir.

—Y yo tampoco.

—No queríamos irnos.

—¡CALLADOS TODOS! —gritó Parvati—. Bueno, supongo que no es de demasiada ayuda.

—Algún detalle… —suplicó Harry, mirando a los fantasmas.

—Yo estaba en mi casa.

—Yo también.

—Sí, sí, eso.

—Y de repente todo se puso oscuro.

—Muy oscuro.

—Bueno, a decir verdad yo estaba en una tienda. No me acuerdo cuál.

—Muy oscuro todo y mucho miedo y…

A Harry le costó oír los detalles de las historias. Pero todas coincidían en la oscuridad y en el no recordar nada y en el miedo. En el no quererse ir. Harry seguía recordando las palabras de Nick Casi Decapitado, bastantes años atrás. Ya casi eran diez. «Se quedan quienes le temen a la muerte, quienes no quieren seguir más allá».

—¡CALLADOS! —gritó él, esa vez. Miró a Parvati—: Ninguna ayuda. ¿Y tú? ¿Otro presentimiento místico? ¿Visión? ¿Algo? La verdad no sé cómo funciona la adivinación, no lo entiendo…

Parvati sacudió la cabeza.

—Que no la entiendas y no sepas como funciona no la hace una rama de charlatanes, Harry —espetó ella—. Sólo se me ocurre seguirle la pista al miedo. O algo. No sé.

Harry quería sacudir la cabeza. Entonces, ambos oyeron un grito en el piso de abajo, como si uno de los muebles se hubiera roto. Y oyeron una voz inconfundible.

—¡JODER! —Era una de las compañeras de Harry. Susan Bones, que había vuelto a Hogwarts y había repetido TIMOS y había hincado los codos de una manera impresionante hasta que la Academia de Aurores le había permitido el ingreso—. ¡HARRY, SÉ QUÉ ESTÁS ALLÍ! ¡AL MENOS PODRÍAS AVISAR QUE UNO NO PUEDE APARECERSE DIRECTAMENTE, CABRÓN!

—Vamos abajo —dijo él, apurando a Parvati.

Salieron de la habitación, dejando a los cadáveres atrás. Bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron y al entrar de nuevo en la estancia en la que había caído Harry un poco antes, vieron a Susan Bones levantándose y limpiándose el polvo de la túnida.

—Estoy bien —advirtió ella cuando los vio entrar—. ¡Estoy bien! —espetó, aunque después soltó un grito de dolor cuando apoyó su tobillo izquierdo—. Bueno, quizá me torcí un poco. ¡Pero todavía puedo hacer mi trabajo!

—Nadie dijo que no…

—Bueno, me ha llegado el mensaje a mí. Ron quería venir pero… —Susan se encogió de hombros—. Robards no lo ha dejado. Había otra cosa urgente en no-sé-dónde y al parecer no quería deshacerse de sus dos aurores «estrella»; aunque, en sus propias palabras, insistan en saltarse el protocolo en todos los casos.

Harry rodó los ojos. Sabía que lo mejor era ignorar a Susan cuando empezaba a hablar.

»¿A qué nos enfrentamos? —preguntó Susan.

—Una pila de cadáveres —respondió Harry—; arriba, donde intentaste aparecerte.

—Aunque no lo creas, lo de las cadáveres lo deduje yo solita después de oír tu mensaje —espetó Susan Bones—. Aunque no lo creas. ¡Quizá por qué lo decías ahí!

—Es un poco complicado, será mejor que subas a… —Se interrumpió—. ¿Quién vivía antes aquí? —le preguntó a Parvati—. ¿Sabes de…?

Parvati negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba abandonado cuando mi hermana y yo llegamos, estábamos buscando donde quedarnos y… bueno…, hicimos un trato con los fantasmas. Ellos ya estaban aquí —comentó Parvati—. Estaba sólo. No encontramos ningún dueño.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde están las escaleras? —preguntó Susan—. Si pediste refuerzos, Potter, necesito enterarme de todo.

—Allá. —Parvati señaló las escaleras al fondo—. Cuidado con los fantasmas, te van a gritar.

—Mejor subo con ella…

—Tú te quedas —le dijo Parvati—. Siéntate ahí. —Le señaló un cojín.

—No te ofendas pero… —empezó Susan—. Él es el auror y…

—Voy a leerle las cartas —espetó Parvati.

—No veo cómo eso puede ayudar.

—Tampoco veo cómo puede ayudar subir cuando nosotros ya sabemos que hay —refunfuñó Parvati—, pero lo harás porque quieres buscar algo que a nosotros se nos escapó, ¿no? —Susan asintió—. Bueno, las cartas funcionan igual, quizá, con una pista.

—No te ofendas, Parvati, pero la Adivinación… —empezó Harry, deteniendo la discusión entre las dos jóvenes.

—¡La adivinación funciona, Harry Potter! —espetó Parvati—. ¡Que tú no creas en ella no es mi problema, pero aunque no sea la ciencia mágica más exacta, tú eres alguien fascinante para leerle las cartas!

Tanto Susan como Harry se habían quedado callados.

—Puedo ir sola. —Susan empuñó la varita—. No es como que no pudiera cuidarme solita. —Y antes de irse le hizo un gesto señalando a Parvati, como diciéndole a Harry que se encargara de eso.

Harry decidió hacerle caso a Parvati y se sentó. Parvati sacó las cartas y se sentó frente a él.

—Ustedes dos pueden no creer esto —musitó entre dientes—. Pero funciona. Cuando no sabes a dónde ir o en qué dirección deberías ir, una buena leída de cartas podría ser útil.

—La verdad considero que sería más útil averiguar quién era el dueño del edificio antes de esto.

—Esto no toma demasiado tiempo. —Puso una carta frente a él—. De verdad, Harry. —Puso otra—. Había bajado el tono de su voz—. Además que eres alguien fascinante para la Adivinación… —Puso la última. Frunció el ceño—. Tu pasado está representado por la muerte. Supongo que eso tiene sentido. Digo, eres tú. En general no es un buen augurio, pero también puede significar que es renacimiento. —Parvati suspiró—. Ahora, tu presente… El colgado.

Harry miró la carta que le decía. Un hombre colgaba de un árbol, por los pies.

»Es un… limbo. Como si hubieras dejado tu vida suspendida. Estás en el limbo, a la mitad del todo. —Parvati frunció el ceño. Harry no modificó su expresión. No necesitaba que una carta le dijera que estaba en el limbo. Ya lo sabía—. Y finalmente… —Parvati se quedó con la mirada perdida en la última carta—. El diablo. Invertido. La peor carta que podría haberte salido, tratándose de ti. Aunque, bueno, también me salió a mí, la última vez que la tiré.

—¿Qué significa?

—Fatalidad —respondió Parvati—. Parece ser algo que te rodea.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No lo diría de aquella manera. Su vida había estado tranquila desde la caída de Lord Voldemort. Exceptuando que Ginny lo había abandonado, que había empacado y se había ido con el primer equipo extranjero de Quidditch que le había ofrecido un bien contrato, todo estaba bien.

Suspiró.

—Bueno, no sé en qué nos ayudó eso y…

Susan bajó antes de que Harry acabara la frase.

—Bien. Un montón de cadáveres en las paredes. Y fantasmas que gritan. —Se masajeo las sienes un momento—. Las muertes no son tan… viejas. No sé. Les pregunté la última fecha que recordaban. Sólo por si tú no lo habías hecho. —Ignoró completamente a Parvati y a la lectura de las cartas.

—¿Y? —preguntó Harry. Susan tenía razón, a él no se le había ocurrido.

—Algo entre el último año y los últimos seis meses. Tendríamos que revisar los expedientes de los desaparecidos para comprobar sus identidades, me pareció que la mayoría creía que su familia no sabía que habían muerto —comentó Susan—. Lo cual me lleva a otro asunto, Harry: los fantasmas pueden moverse con libertad.

Harry alzó las cejas y miró a Parvati.

—¿Alguna vez han salido de aquí?

Parvati se encogió de hombros.

—No que yo sepa, pero tampoco les prestó atención.

—Potter, están atrapados aquí. Algo los mantiene aquí —espetó Susan—. Necesitamos saber quién vivía aquí o usaba este edificio. —Miraba fijamente a Parvati—. Y estoy segura de que sabes más de lo que dices. Alguien tuvo que haberte rentado el lugar. El primer y el último piso. Alguien.

Parvati negó con la cabeza y, cuando contestó, mirando directamente a Harry.

—Padma consiguió el lugar. No me dijo… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Fue hace como tres o cuatro meses, este lugar es nuevo, no teníamos donde vivir. Ella trató con el rentero, yo con los fantasmas, yo… no sé…

—Bueno —espetó Susan—. Tendremos que hacerle una visita a Padma. Hace años que no la veo. Será bueno decir hola.

—A mi hermana no le gustan las visitas —espetó Parvati. Agarró a Harry por el brazo y se desapareció con él, dejando a Susan atrás.

* * *

—¡Ey! —se quejó Harry.

Empezaba a sentir que no era dueño de sus actos en aquel momento. Era algo que sentía constantemente, pero nunca de manera tan obvia como lo sentía con Parvati. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a pedirle que saltara de un séptimo piso y que no mirara atrás. Y tenía la lejana idea de que si no aceptaba, iba a tirarlo. Parecía decidida de aprovechar su faceta de héroe. Aparecieron de nuevo en el último piso, en el departamento de Parvati. Ella ignoró la queja.

—Hay dos departamentos en cada piso. Abajo los fusionamos y los uso yo —dijo Parvati—. Pero aquí, bueno, yo tengo uno, Padma otro.

—¿No viven juntas?

—No.

La voz de Parvati fue cortante, fría, como si no le hiciera demasiada gracia hablar de Padma. Harry decidió no indagar más porque estaba allí en calidad de auror en servicio. Sólo siguió a Parvati hasta la que, supuso, era la puerta de Padma. La vio tocar y se quedaron parados allí. Harry se quedó viéndola. Con su túnica llamativa, los collares que le colgaban del cuello y que sonaban cuando caminaba, siempre avisando qué estaba allí. No hubo respuesta y volvió a llamar a la puerta.

—¿No está? —preguntó Harry.

—Siempre está —dijo Parvati—. Yo le hago la compra. Apenas si sale. O mejor dicho, nunca sale. Y no le gusta la gente. Que venga nadie.

—No recuerdo que fuera así en el colegio… Iba al ejército de Dumbledore, ¿no? —preguntó Harry.

—No era así en el colegio —remarcó Parvati—. Siento haber dejado atrás a tu compañera, Susan, por cierto. ¿Crees que se vaya?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No creo. Es testaruda —comentó—. Prácticamente repitió año y medio en Hogwarts para poder entrar a la academia de aurores. —Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber por qué le decía todo aquello—. Salimos juntos —dijo, de improviso—. Aunque… no duro nada. ¿Trabajo y relaciones sentimentales? Mejor no mezclar esas cosas. Salen mal.

Parvati asintió.

—El Profeta no para de decir que estás soltero y deseable. —Volvió a golpear la puerda—. ¡PADMA, SOY YO!

La puerta se abrió. El rostro que se asomó por ella era igual al de Parvati y, a la vez, completamente diferente. Mientras que Parvati se había maquillado y peinado para crear dramatismo sobre su persona, Padma le recordaba a una persona que apenas si se veía al espejo.

—Qué.

Lo dijo así, sin tono de pregunta, con la voz seca, aburrida.

—Hay un problema —dijo Parvati y señaló a Harry con la cabeza.

—Queremos saber a quién le rentaron el lugar o quienes eran los antiguos dueños o inquilinos o… cualquier cosa, básicamente —dijo Harry.

Padma lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, sin dar señales de reconocerlo, pero al final abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar.

—Tengo unos papeles, creo —dijo—. Pasen.

—¡HARRY, SI VUELVES A DEJARME ABANDONADA…! —Susan se apareció justo en medio de ellos. Dejó la frase a medias cuando vio a Padma—. Bueno, recuerda qué se seguirte la pista. O seguir la pista de las desapariciones.

—Sólo uno —espetó Padma, cuando vio a Susan—. Supongo que no es necesario que haya dos aurores en mi departamento, ¿o sí?

—Vamos, Padma, no es como si no nos conocieras… —empezó Susan.

Pero Padma la miró con indiferencia.

—Sólo uno. Y Parvati.

Susan se encogió de hombros y miró a Harry.

—Ve tú.

Harry le hizo caso y entró al departamento de Padma justo después de Parvati. La puerta se cerró tras él de un portazo. Sólo por costumbre, empuñó la varita mientras miraba alrededor. Mientras que la habitación que había visto del de Parvati estaba limpia, tenía sillas, cojines y varios adornos, aquel lugar era horrible. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo prácticamente, exceptuando los libros que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor, la mesita de la sala, muebles y vitrinas. El único adorno que había en toda la estancia eran libros, cerrados, abiertos, con páginas rotas, desgastados. Todo el resto era un desorden total.

—Quédense aquí —espetó Padma.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, se metió en otra de las habitaciones que había en el departamento.

—Qué diferentes son —musitó Harry.

Parvati se encogió de hombros.

Se quedaron mirando el panorama, mientras Padma buscaba lo que fuera que estuviera buscando. Harry vio distraídamente los títulos de algunos libros. Todo parecía ser de magia extremadamente avanzada. Se oyeron gritos en el piso de abajo. Los fantasmas, supuso Harry. ¿Cómo sería vivir allí, con todos aquellos gritos, en el panorama de una película de terror?

—Ey, Harry —dijo Parvati—. Tienes un aura…, no sé, se siente bien. Un aura de protector —murmuró. Se había acercado a él—. Y ya sé que estás aquí en una misión oficial o lo que sea, pero quiero hacer esto desde que vi que eras tú el que había cruzado la pared. Y desde que vi tu aura.

Harry apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Parvati le estampó un beso en los labios y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Sintió que se quedaba congelado un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar en lo más absoluto, pero después simplemente correspondió al beso que era sólo eso, un beso, de una chica rara, que era vidente y que no había visto en años y a la que había llevado a un baile y luego había ignorado.

—Parvati… —musitó cuando se separaron, sin saber qué decir. ¿Sólo un beso, no?

Entonces, su vista se quedó fija en uno de los libros que estaban abiertos sobre los sillones. Se separó bruscamente de Parvati y se dirigió a agarrar el libro. Le había llamado la atención la ilustración que mostraba a un fantasma y, cuando vio el título, tuvo un horrible presentimiento. «Cómo mantener atados a fantasmas en un perímetro determinado». Atar a los fantasmas. Como los de aquella casa. Demasiadas coincidencias.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Parvati.

Harry le enseñó la página de aquel libro y ella frunció el ceño.

»No pensarás qué…

—Podría ser una coincidencia —le concedió Harry. Pero no lo creía. Al darle una leída sólo por encima, le pareció que era un procedimiento demasiado complicado que necesitaba renovarse cada cierto tiempo—. De todos modos, vale la pena preguntar, a la mejor hay una manera de desatarlos y ella estaba buscándola… —De nuevo, tampoco lo creía. Al darle la vuelta a la página para seguir revisando el procedimiento por encima vio que Padma había subrayado cosas varias veces—. ¡¿Padma?!

Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación donde había visto meterse a Padma, que estaba sólo entornada. Llevaba el libro en una mano y la varita en la otra. Empujó la puerta.

»Lo siento, tenía una…

Padma estaba encorvada sobre un mueble buscando algo en la penumbra, pues aquella recámara tenía las ventanas tapadas. Pero aun así Harry alcanzó a distinguir algo en las paredes, fotografías que dejarían petrificado a cualquiera. Distinguió cuerpos y sangre. Se quedó helado y apenas si reaccionó a tiempo cuando ella alzó la varita.

—¡DIJE QUE SE QUEDARAN EN LA SALA! —gritó Padma.

Parvati acudió corriendo, también con la varita en la mano. Harry pudo ver cómo se congelaba al ver las fotografías.

—Padma… —dijo, como en un momento de realización, de entendimiento, mientras Harry todavía estaba intentando unir todas las piezas de una forma que tuviera sentido.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —gritó Padma, apuntando directamente a Parvati. Harry intentó interceptar el hechizo, pero no lo logró y vio a Parvati caer aturdida. Después Padma apuntó hacia él.

Harry alzó las manos.

—No, espera, por favor. —De todos modos estaba listo para actuar en cualquier momento—. ¿Qué les hiciste? ¿Por qué?

—Los llené de miedo —espetó Padma—. Les busqué los miedos. ¿Quieres intentarlo? ¡ _Legeremens_!

—¡ _Protego_!

Y de repente estaba viendo a Padma tal cual y como la recordaba, con la túnica de Ravenclaw, seria, pero aun así sonriente y guapa. La guerra de fondo. Y entonces empezó a aparecer Lavender. En el año maldito, supuso, después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Lavender por todas partes. Hasta que las vio besándose. Y luego la vio en el hospital, cubierta de heridas y de vendas, pálida, acabada. Y vio a Padma con ella, hasta que sólo vio a Padma sobre las sábanas blancas e inmaculadas de la cama de San Mungo.

Y después sólo vio la espiral. Los libros. El sufrimiento. Las lágrimas.

Hasta que empezó a ver las víctimas.

—¡NO! ¡Basta! —gritó, para salir de la mente de Padma.

Se tambaleó cuando se dio cuenta de que había salido de ella. La vio tambalearse caer de rodillas.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —gritó. Le quitó la varita.

La vio tambalearse, caer de rodillas.

»Lumos —musitó.

Y ante él, vio expuesto el horror. Las fotografías estaban por toda la habitación. Pudo reconocer a la mayoría de los fantasmas que había en el piso de abajo. Eran las fotos de sus cuerpos agonizantes, de sus cadáveres poco después de morir. Todos tenían los ojos cerrados, pero el miedo impregnado en el rostro. Había sangre en todas partes. Cuando Parvati le había dicho hacía rato que había visto miedo, había imaginado que, si existía, era obra de un monstruo. Pero nunca habría podido adivinar aquello, no lo habría podido imaginar de Padma.

»¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Padma alzó la vista.

—Porque sí —respondió—. Quería sentir algo. Ella murió. Yo quería sentir algo. Y sólo… —No acabó la frase.

A Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Había hablado con tranquilidad, como si no se arrepintiera. Sólo había detectado un leve cambio en su voz cuando había dicho «ella murió». Lavender, supuso.

Era incapaz de dejar de mirar el horror de las paredes.

—¿Por qué?

Padma se puso en pie. Lo miró.

—¿Acaso importa? —le espetó—. Sólo… quería… sentir. Lo que fuera. Sentir. Algo.

Harry volvió a sentir un escalofrío, obligándose a recordar que, muchas veces, las personas eran peores monstruos que cualquier ser. Le apuntó con la varita. Parvati seguía en el suelo. Susan se había quedado afuera, lo que lo hizo suponer que había un encantamiento que impedía que por fuera se oyera lo que pasaba en el departamento.

—Tuviste que dejar de hacerlo —dijo Harry.

—Sí. Ella quería un lugar donde vivir, le mentí, le dije que había conseguido este, aunque tenía un problema. —«Parvati», se dijo Harry—. Le dije que tratara ella con los fantasmas. Aunque no me recordaban. Les modificaba la memoria antes de matarlos, los impedía ver el rostro de… Sólo quería sentir.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Harry aunque, reconocía, que con aquella pregunta había perdido.

—El miedo me hacía sentir.

Y entonces corrió. Empujó a Harry contra la puerta, que no reaccionó a tiempo y se lanzó contra la ventana medio abierta de la sala. Harry alzó la varita, intentó detenerla, pero en vez de eso la vio caer.

—¡NO!

Corrió a la puerta y la abrió.

Susan estaba allí parada y se alarmó al ver su expresión de Harry.

—¿Qué pasó?

Pero él no tenía palabras.

* * *

Volvió hasta Parvati, que aún seguía desvanecida. Cayó de rodillas junto a ella, en medio del horror de las fotografías y la sangre en ellas, pensando en lo que habían sufrido los fantasmas que estaban en los otros dos pisos del lugar. Pero después de un momento, ya sólo pudo verla a ella y le tomó la mano.

Oyó a Susan entrar tras él y alzó la vista.

—¿Cómo vamos a decirle que el monstruo era su hermana? —preguntó—. Y pensar que un _boggart_ fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí…

—¿Un boggart? —preguntó Susan—. Tiene sentido. No creo en la adivinación, pero tiene sentido. Si Parvati veía miedo, sólo miedo. —Suspiró—. Harry, los boggarts nacen del trauma. Había demasiado trauma aquí.

Harry suspiró.

Volvió su vista hacia Parvati.

Le apretó la mano, como si no quisiera soltarla. No quería soltarla. Tenía un impulso de protegerla y de quedarse allí. De averiguar cómo besaba realmente. Pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era quedarse allí mientras pensaba en alguna manera de darle las noticias.

Y fue lo único que hizo. Tomarle la mano en medio del horror de los mismos seres humanos.

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) La próxima vez que quiera escribir horror, me detienen. No sé qué pensar, pero sí sé que no quería hablar de nada tan sobrenatural fuera de lo que pueden hacer las personas.**

 **2) El Harry/Parvati es obra de mi esposa TanitbenNajash que lo pidió.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 2 de noviembre de 2018_


End file.
